


消えない想い

by Nihonkikuasa211



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post 1x18, Post-Break Up
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihonkikuasa211/pseuds/Nihonkikuasa211
Summary: 第18課の後。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 私は話で日本語を作るがありません。だから、違いでお書きになりなさい。

消えない想い

 

「私は二つの選択がない。」

この感じるは何？

もう、感じるがあったことがある。

これは何？

ああ…知っている。この経験を覚えます。

今、覚えるよ。

心が痛い…心が痛い。

まだ、僕の名前が聞こえる。

黄色い髪…美しい青い目…

僕が話さない。

名前で呼びたい。けど…まだに痛まられしてしまいました。クリスタ…ごめんなさい。

自分を信じなしまいませんでした。いいえ、あなたを信じなしまいませんでした。

僕の心が痛いです。もっと痛い。どうして僕が信じませんでしたか。   

「あなたが一番が分かるよ。」と言ました。あの声が聞こえましています。声で一番が好きなない。

クリスタの声が聞きたいです。

僕はいつも逃げるがじ上手になって。子供のころ、僕にばかにしられます。イギリスに去ったら幸せになると思いました。父にもうばかにしられない。けど、違いました。病院とういエンジェルズに入って本当のばかにしられるのことがある。僕は先生に会って、先生は「安しすぎる。帰る, 坊や。」と言ってした。その後五時間に泣きました。とても外科医になりたくにでした。自分の道を作りなりたいでした。その年間に孤独が分かりました。　

あの時、「愛してる」と言ってえばしまいました。あなたは…大切…いいえ、違うだよ。

あの朝の時、私たちは相隣りまして、あなたに質問に聞きました。

「後悔？」

「ない。」

ごめんなさい。

あなたは誠にくれない。僕は怖がりました。

僕はまだ逃げりしまいました。

クリスタ…あなたは僕にとってあなたは最も貴重な人です。

その言葉を話したい。けど、言葉を話しをできません。

名前の音は...

「ニール！」

あなたの笑顔のような夏の日。その九月僕たちに会うの時全てが覚えます。

痛い。心が痛い。自分の間違いです。

僕は利己的な涙を舐めます。


End file.
